


NTR的梗 （cryle）（微style）

by kyleloveu



Category: southpark - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyleloveu/pseuds/kyleloveu
Summary: 转载，约稿产物原作者：海狗NTR，强迫 ...请自行避雷
Relationships: Stan/Kyle, craig/ kyle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	NTR的梗 （cryle）（微style）

CP：Stan/kyle craig/kyle（主）

NTR/微OOC

  
Kyle broflovski的身后有双眼睛在盯着他。  
事实上这种感觉在之前的很长一段时间内就有，但是他并没有过于在意，权当是最近情绪不高才产生的负面错觉。  
不过今天，负面情绪似乎过度的影响了他的正常生活。以至于让他无法无视那双盯着他的眼睛。  
stan和他吵了一架。具体原因kyle已经想不起来了，可能是因为意见上的分歧，也可能是压力造成的无形矛盾。总之，吵得很激烈，交往这么多年以来，虽然吵了很多次，但是这次是最为激烈的。kyle并不喜欢吵架，但是很显然，恋情发展到枯燥期，总是很容易让彼此都互相伤害。  
做完的时候stan就出了门，说要回家看看。kyle没有说话，但是stan从穿好衣服到离开都没能回过头来看一眼，实在让他有些难过。  
kyle选择去街上散散心，公寓里的空气让他窒息，冷淡的味道，相当无趣。  
理所当然的，那双眼睛跟来了，kyle觉得他像撒旦的跟班。  
“嘿，kyle，今天怎么有心情出门了？”  
kyle闻声侧身向自己路过的那个巷口望去，昏暗的巷口站着一个黑发黑眼睛的高个男孩，双手插在衣兜里，脸上没什么表情的冲他打着招呼。  
craig。  
kyle身体一震。

Craig Tucker是个跟踪狂，这是kyle两个月前知道的事情。kyle一直以为这是个只会乱讽刺别人然后一脸冷漠离开的恶劣混蛋，没想过他是专门喜欢跟踪自己的跟踪狂。  
“你怎么在这。”kyle明知故问，但是他也的确不知道在怀着低落情绪的时候该跟craig说什么。  
“在等一个被他男朋友甩脸子之后孤苦伶仃徘徊街头的可怜虫。”  
是的，是craig本人没错了，令人厌恶的表达方式。  
kyle怀疑他是在故意戳自己的痛楚。“嘴上积点德吧，craig，我现在心情糟糕的要死，没空和你扯淡。”  
“嘿，你犯不着这样，kyle。”craig似笑非笑的走到kyle身边揽住他的肩膀——这动作相当亲昵，让人不得不怀疑他们发生过些什么。  
“让我一个人待会，craig，我他妈很混乱。”kyle甩开craig走到前面，他不认为继续下去对双方会有什么好处，至少对自己不会有太多的好处。  
kyle和craig上过床。  
不止一次，而且发生在各个地点。大概时间是从两个月前的某一天，kyle和stan吵了一架之后。  
kyle报复性的随便挑了个男孩和他上了床，而这个男孩恰巧是他最不擅长应付的craig Tucker。  
他由此得知craig一直在跟踪他。  
无论是出门买东西，和stan约会，或是一个人回家，与朋友相约喝酒……只要是kyle做过的事情，craig就都知道，因为只要craig有时间，他就一直在尾随kyle，一直在看着他，仿佛这样就能得到满足和愉悦。  
当craig在床上跟kyle说一天见不到他自己便会难以忍受时，kyle因毛骨悚然和难以置信起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
世界上变态很多，kyle的身边就有一个。  
世界太他妈小。kyle不禁感叹，然后与他在床上反复的做爱，直到天黑，kyle才洗了澡穿好衣服，与眼神依旧炽热的craig告别。  
在kyle看来，那一天，恶魔的种子悄悄的种在心里，让他不仅在今后没有躲着craig，反而总是偶尔与他肌肤相亲。  
尽管kyle表示并没有对他投入感情，他依然还爱着stan。

craig Tucker是个跟踪狂。  
他从认识kyle起就一直暗恋着kyle，却从来没有说过。因为周围的所有人都认为他和stan才是一对，而他俩也确实理所当然的走到一起。  
这阻止不了他成为一个跟踪狂。情爱是盲目的东西，能让一些有智商的生物变成疯子。他曾想过，只要偶尔能看见kyle就心满意足，却没想过他会在和craig吵架后与自己上床。  
craig不讨厌偷情的关系，尽管心理上还是会不爽。  
不过随着kyle和stan的恋爱关系走向枯燥，他就越来越有机会亲近kyle,这和拥有了他没什么区别，并且还平添了一份刺激。  
成为撒旦的跟班没什么不好。

“所以，你要去哪。”craig问，他的每一句话都带着暗示。  
“随便走走，我讨厌一个人呆在那个箱子一样的公寓里。”kyle余气未消，他不喜欢吵架，更不喜欢冷暴力，积压的负面情绪会在一定时间内爆发，他无法控制。  
“需要我吗？”craig的意思很明显，他知道kyle需要安抚，无论是精神还是肉体。  
“......”kyle没有回答，那意味着默许。  
宾馆，汽车旅馆，咖啡厅，酒吧，甚至是老旧的公共卫生间……亦或是无人路过的废弃巷口，两人都有尝试过，每次都怀揣着不一的心思，干柴烈火般的索求着彼此。  
报复性发泄情欲的kyle是堕落的小恶魔，而迷恋恶魔的craig则是一心占有他的黑暗中的影子。  
craig看着攥紧拳头一副气呼呼表情的kyle，失神地恍惚开口，  
“去你和stan的公寓吧。”  
“what？”kyle差点以为自己耳朵出了毛病。  
“去你和stan的公寓。”craig又重复一遍，他知道自己在说一件非常疯狂的事情，但是他不打算撤回，“我要在你们睡过的床上干你。”  
kyle咽了口唾沫，甚至忘了提醒他这是公共场合。  
禁忌的情欲催生出很多疯狂的想法，旅馆也好，厕所也行，酒吧同样……kyle按了按额头，罪恶感充斥着内心的同时，一想到craig会在那样危险的地方与自己赤裸相拥，又顿时心跳加剧。  
他在心里暗骂着自己，无法抵御低劣的诱惑，他明明可以就此收手，stan还什么都不知道……

“我会把精液射在你的身体里，然后看着它们流到床单上，弄脏它。”  
“这是野兽会干得出的事情。”  
“我就是野兽，如果你想要。”  
kyle抬头看着craig的脸，他在笑。  
craig顺其自然的扯住kyle的手臂，带着他向公寓的方向走去——跟踪狂自然是知道他们的住所在哪里。  
有时候kyle甚至觉得报警才是正确做法。  
但是他跟着craig，跟着他走向无法回头的深渊，名为偷情的恶劣事迹，发生在了kyle的人生里，成为他的污点，和快乐的源泉。  
....

狭窄的公寓不像是两人居住的，走廊有些狭窄，也比较暗。不过好在卧室还算相对宽敞，便于施展。cragic到处看了看，甚至还瞟到了被草率扔在床底下的某些能助长性致的小道具……他吹了声口哨，挑起眉毛笑了笑，“还不赖，看来私生活很丰富？”  
“什么？”kyle回过头表示疑惑，craig歪歪头再次看眼床底，kyle顺着他的视线看了过去，不禁一阵脸热，惨白的脸上腾起红晕。  
“难不成是stan不够大？”  
“你他妈闭嘴吧，别动不动就针对stan。”  
“可你在路上时刚说他是个娘娘腔。”  
“那也跟你没关系。”kyle的语气变得有些暴躁，虽然说最近和stan总是有些分歧，但是kyle不喜欢别人在背后议论或者调侃stan，即使对方是craig。  
“ok，ok。”craig走到kyle身边按住他的肩膀，红头发男孩的肩膀有些瘦削，稍稍用力一按就能摸到骨头，他见kyle没有反抗，手连同手臂顺着肩膀游离到纤细的腰间用力一环，将头抵在了kyle的颈窝里，“那是不是不在这做也没关系？”craig的语气里是带着笑意的，说话时吹出的热气喷在kyle的脖颈之间——为了获得信任，craig甚至学会了笨拙的撒娇。  
kyle觉得有些痒，craig低沉沙哑，满溢着想要做爱的渴求，那让他心跳不已，即使正在做的事是只有不检点的混蛋才会做的——正因如此，一向守序的kyle才想要去做，就像想要偷尝禁果的愚蠢的亚当和夏娃。  
“不。”kyle轻哼了一声，craig不老实的手正撩开自己的衣服，摸向胸脯。  
“什么？太小声了，我听不到。”craig将kyle抱得更紧。  
“我要做，在这。”kyle听到了自己的声音，他甚至觉得自己有点恶心，可他停不下来，craig的手掌心过于火热，点燃了他心中不洁的欲火。  
“嘿，其实我有点想试试道具，咱们之前都没用过那个。”craig的语气没什么波动得调侃着。

“下次吧，已经....哈——总之快点！”kyle看着双人床，昨晚他和stan还赤裸着身体相拥而眠，stan也是如此紧抱着他，亲吻着他的耳垂和面颊，还有嘴角……还在想那些情色画面的时候，kyle感到下半身被craig轻轻的一顶，他这才缓过神来，想到身后的人并不是stan.....kyle甚至觉得有craig在大概还用不上那些情趣道具，因为他本身就足够让一般人吃不消。那散不尽的对渴求之人的疯狂，总是会让他在抱紧这个比自己要高大很多，性格阴晴不定的黑发男孩时感到吃惊。  
今天的craig心情相当不错，陌生的环境，特别是两人的关系还维持在偷情上，使得目前的状况相当刺激。还没等kyle主动把里衣的纽扣解开，他就再次紧紧的把人抱住，放肆在用牙齿啃咬着kyle的脖颈，直到上面留下一点点深红的吻痕。  
表面看上去是在慢吞吞的解纽扣，实则在犹豫的kyle有些恼怒的想推开他，舒适的抚摸和亲吻却令他不得不投降，在转过头的一刹那沉浸在较之前娴熟不少的接吻中。无处安放的手偶尔会触碰到craig裆下有些起伏的那一块区域，而这细小的动作助长了擦枪走火的性欲，令craig主动顶胯，抵在他被硬质牛仔裤绷的紧紧的大腿上厮磨，像极了求欢的野兽。  
“你太急了……craig……”kyle在接吻的空当有些委屈的开口，却还是逐渐被沉默不语的craig抵在衣柜上尽兴的抚摸，那双有力的大手在处理解纽扣扯拉链的细小动作时竟也游刃有余，还没等kyle反应过来，他的衬衫就给从身上扒下来扔到地上，裸露的上半身被craig的手摸了个遍，特别是纤瘦但柔软的胸脯，craig恨不得是把这尤物揉进身体里，他浓重的鼻息喷在敏感的肉体上，那熟悉诱人的气息令他忍不住俯下身张口去吮吸啃咬着，双手则顺着腰腹摸向裤带和拉链，进而一把抓住他微微发热的欲望。  
“喂……”kyle轻呼一声，双手按着衣柜的门板，那极具侵略性的双手正脱下自己的裤子，在肉体触碰到冰冷空气的瞬间，粗糙的指腹勾起有些紧的内裤边，探进臀瓣之间湿软又泛出热气的小小密所的缝隙，无礼的入侵者让敏感的地带感到害羞的愉悦，kyle回头看了眼craig，他正浅浅皱着眉头，像是在强压自己的冲动，好让动作不是那么的粗暴。  
尽管kyle觉得他已经很着急了。  
干涩的指尖摩擦着后穴，仅仅是数下后就可以感受到小穴的颤动，kyle的身体兴奋的很快，特别是在手指进入身体里的时候，他下意识的夹紧了，尽管那并不是真正的欲望之源。  
“嗯……”红发男孩呻吟着，漂亮的绿色眼睛微眯起来，下意识的翘高臀部，滑溜的内壁包裹着被逐渐沾湿的手指，欲求不满的发出细微的水声，那就像是某种急切的讯号，让craig立刻会意，往下一步进行。  
craig总是很沉默，但这掩盖不住他渴求kyle时的热情和急切。在扒掉kyle的衣服时快如闪电，但是轮到自己他总是不常赤膊，反而相当小心的拉下裤子，解放被布料包裹得难受发紧的性器，握在手里的巨物在戳碰到穴口的时候兴奋的跳动，craig憋的脸色通红，胀痛使他难以忍受，以至于偶尔会从嘴边悄悄流出些许呻吟。日渐频繁的运动使得后穴几乎被开发了个彻底，即便是没有润滑光靠自身，也能顺利的吞下尺寸伟岸的肉棒。  
craig按着kyle的细腰趴在他的身上，狠狠的一挺胯，那不安分的肉刃就粗暴的插进小穴，直到抵入狭窄温暖的穴心感受深入的吮吸带来的快意。  
“啊——”kyle虽然做好心理准备但是还是没能顶得住这份强烈的冲撞，他的腰在全根没入时不由自主的发软，连带着腿都有些站不稳，痛和快感刺激着他的神经，更多的淫水自体内泛出，似乎是想取悦体内的巨物，粉嫩柔软的穴口被撑得很饱满，色情的缓慢吞吐着布满青筋的粗壮肉刃。  
craig满足的叹息着，把kyle整个身体都从后面搂在怀中，一面在他的身体里逐渐强烈的，一面不由自主的伸手去抚弄kyle的淫穴，并偶尔用手指插到交合之处并不存在但努力就会弄出来的缝隙里，跟着肉棒的动作去逗弄kyle的身体。  
“别……你在干嘛……”kyle觉得这种被抱在怀里玩弄下半身的状态过于丢脸，想要挣扎着换个姿势却被craig搂抱亲吻着一点点推到身后的床上，这下赤身裸体的kyle算是被craig浑身上下看了个遍，包括他最不愿意展示给他人的，正在努力而贪婪的吮吸着大肉棒的小穴。  
kyle的身材很诱人，特别是纤瘦又柔软的胸脯和细腰，以及足够修长的大腿，当然最让人脸红心跳的还是他足够优秀的样貌，当标致的五官被情欲渐渐染成色情的嫣红时，craig就彻底沦陷，克制和隐忍都彻头彻尾的归零，不再阻碍越发强烈的渴求。  
“在干你，你真漂亮，宝贝。”craig笑着说起荤话，用手摸了摸kyle的脸蛋——虽然嘴上说着冷淡的话，但是kyle似乎比craig还要来的兴奋。

抽插的不算是特别猛，但kyle已经羞耻的嗯嗯啊啊整个人都软的贴在craig身上，他的脑子里越发混乱了，一想到这是偷情，还是在同居的公寓里进行，他就心生罪恶，究竟是如何的鬼使神差的把craig带回家并和他在卧室里做爱……如果stan看到会怎么样。kyle惊讶的发现他并没有多大的恐惧，快感的起伏让他几欲沉迷其中。  
“在想stan吗？可惜你现在在我身下叫床，他可听不见。”craig笑着问，用力的干进后穴的深处。  
“啊恩——”kyle呻吟着，咬牙纠结了一会，伸出双臂勾紧craig的脖子，在他的后脖颈留下几道红色的抓痕，体内的巨物就像是完全掌握了如何让人愉悦，随便轻轻厮磨一番，就会让小穴轻易吐出欢愉的淫水，在交合之中清脆的呻吟，并散发出最令压在他身上的男人感到兴奋的气味。这可太糟糕了，kyle感到舒服的同时心里有些没底，还没来得及换的床单上还残存着与stan翻云覆雨时的淡淡味道……他会感到恶心的吧，一定会吧？kyle想了想，脸部又是一热。  
craig感觉到kyle在走神，他凑到kyle的嘴边，眼神迷离的望着那双掺杂着忌讳的绿色眼瞳，“kyle，舒服吗？”他简短而沙哑的问道，十分期待kyle的回答，好像这才是被认可的唯一途径。  
kyle点点头没说话，眼神游离不定，又挣扎着摆脱不了craig带给他的快乐。craig当然并不满意这样的反应，他张口咬住kyle的嘴唇，急促喘息的热气喷在对方的面颊上，半晌之后，他不满地继续开口：“你能说出来吗？”  
kyle脸色通红的摇了摇头，craig以为那是拒绝，但是对方却在下一秒表达了自己的感受：“舒……舒服……”  
这算是一种突然发展出来的小小习惯，kyle一旦心虚就会下意识的晃头晃脑。  
他纠结着，却仍然投入到性爱带来的欢愉中，伸出手从craig后脑勺向下摸去，搂住craig的后背，下半身收紧些，试图让半截还在外面晾着的肉棒全都插进去，不知从什么时候开始，一旦得到了爱抚，身体里的瘙痒感就格外的强烈……  
得到认可的craig高兴的咧开嘴角，尽管那笑容依旧有些渗人的冷冰冰，他望向kyle，在kyle的表情逐渐变得惊恐的情况下，不再收敛力道，在kyle感觉来就像是不知疲倦的强力打桩机，操干到小穴泛着酥麻，直到这种快感席卷全身，令他有莫名的想吐的冲动，同时自己的性器也跟着硬的厉害，只是被操就会硬的流水对他来说丢人的根本停不下来。  
然而这只是令他羞耻的一部分。  
不知过了多久，维持原有的姿势和状态进行的性爱似乎在kyle开始没完没了的哼哼并浑身抗拒的扭动之后变得越发没办法进行下去，本来很有自信把kyle操到高潮的craig有点挫败，不知道究竟是哪一点做错了让kyle用手抵着自己的胸脯试图支起身子离开怀抱。一味的闷声不响只会让疑惑更加强烈，crai托起kyle的脑袋，在他的发丝间留下细碎的吻：“弄疼你了？”  
kyle摇摇头，来自下半身的某种不同于想要射粗来的呼之欲出的感觉令他难堪，但是只要craig用力的去顶弄小穴挤压到前列腺，他就差点惊叫出来——好死不死的，在这关键时刻他却是来了尿意。  
不排除是由于过分紧张，kyle更偏向归结于刚才在路上时喝光的那半瓶矿泉水，总之无论如何，他都没办法憋到做爱结束，索性只能尴尬开口：“放开我……我想上厕所……”  
craig愣了半天，一颗狂躁跳动的心根本没办法平复，下半身的兽欲更没办法停下来，越发胀大的巨物留恋着柔软温润的紧致场所，根本不舍得离开半步。  
“操，搞什么，你能不能忍一下？”craig不可思议的看向kyle，但是kyle很明显已经再也忍不住，膀胱像马上就要爆炸一样，即使是喘气都让他感到有负担。  
“滚下去，我要上厕所……”故意恶狠狠的吼声并没有预定的那么有震慑力。craig想了想，自己无论如何都不想与他分开哪怕一秒……于是在kyle惊恐的眼神下，他毫不犹豫的用手臂托住kyle的屁股和腰，稍一用力就把人整个都抱起来，甚至还浅浅的维持着交合的姿势。  
这对kyle来说无疑是疯狂的举动。  
“操，见鬼的，放我下来！craig！我自己长腿了！”  
“这样不是来的更快？”craig面对kyle毫不构成威胁的挣扎，很平静的抱着他走出卧室，理所当然的来到卫生间。  
“放开我……”kyle欲哭无泪的看着离自己越来越近的马桶，突如其来的举动过于羞耻，特别是craig换了姿势把他的腿托的很高直到保持了一个标准的把尿姿势后，kyle真的很想一头撞在马桶上自杀。  
“上吧，你害羞什么，你的哪个地方我没看过？”craig平静地说，见kyle没什么反应就下意识的腾出一只手握住对方半软不硬的性器对准马桶，粗糙的掌心蹭着敏感的性器，kyle差点就让在眼眶里打转的羞耻的眼泪掉下来。没法控制的冲动让craig在这个节骨眼上也不忘在kyle的身体里慢慢厮磨，甚至力道不浅的顶了一下穴心，而这样的结果就是性器颤抖着流出一丝尿液，紧接着就无法收敛汩汩流了出来……  
“你他妈放开我！”尿出来之后kyle算是彻底绷不住了，眼泪顺着脸颊流下来，想要挣扎却被身后的大个子用手臂和身体以及他埋在自己身体里的大家伙卡的死死的，发软的身体随便一碰就毫无力气，更要命的是腰还酸痛的厉害……craig见他尿完了才把人放下来让他身体抵在马桶上，kyle为了保持平衡下意识用手抵住马桶，一阵轻微洁癖带来的厌恶感使他想马上逃离这个对他来说相对肮脏的地带，特别是那一汪水里还留着羞耻的排泄物，这突破了他容忍的境地，但是还未等他努力把手伸到冲水按钮那里，来自身后的顶撞就让他根本没办法做到这个简单的动作，只能扶着马桶勉强支撑身体。  
“你犯什么神经！放开……哈啊……放开我！”阵阵骂声也并没让被下半身支配的craig手下有所收敛，相反的，craig忍不到把kyle带回卧室再继续做，他无时无刻的迷恋着这具完美的身体，就像是个毫无节制的瘾君子，贪恋能让他愉悦到欲罢不能的某种违禁物品。  
他扶住kyle的腰，因身高的些许差距，kyle觉得那根东西快要蹭破小穴，为了减缓深入的疼痛，他只能勉强踮起脚翘高屁股，好让肉棒以一个正确的姿势在小穴里进进出出。  
过于为难浑身软的像水的可怜红发男孩了，craig为kyle的动作感到高兴，他整个人贴的紧紧，强壮的手臂紧紧的收拢，有力的大手不停的抚摸着kyle兴奋得一抽一抽的小腹上，殊不知kyle已经闷闷得哭到嗓子都有些发哑，稍稍一动，小穴就下意识夹紧肉棒，快感与身体的酸痛交织并行，细密的汗珠黏住肩膀上的发丝，痒得很，还碰不到……而一方面，kyle只希望craig能快点意识到自己快被他过于激烈的动作操到几近昏厥。  
“哈……kyle……？”craig大概是上头了，所以过很久之后才听到kyle在边哭边骂，他把头凑到kyle的肩头看了眼，才发现kyle扭过头眼圈红红泪眼汪汪的瞪着自己。“嘿，你看上去像个炸毛的小野猫~”小穴吮吸的紧，甚至把他送进了更紧的地带。  
“操你妈的craig……哈啊……呜……给我滚远点……”kyle一边娇喘一边有气无力的骂人甚至有些可爱，craig笑着，从后面把kyle搂到怀里依旧不收敛力道，并故意刺激着神志不清的kyle：“你不是很爽吗？从卧室做到厕所，stan看见会是怎样的表情呢？”  
“我要冲水……你聋了吗……”kyle要被双重刺激杀死了，他整个人都靠在craig结实的怀里，不出意外的，肉棒也因此全根没入，顶的他浑身颤抖着，性器都跟着勃起得发硬发烫，但是他不想去握住刚解完手都没弄干净的器物，尽管那东西是他自己的。  
craig听后殷切的伸手去按动了那对kyle来说仿佛救命稻草的冲水钮，问题解决后他能清楚感觉到怀里的人松了口气，但是骂声依然遍布整个卫生间，craig满脸都是虚伪的愧疚——并没有要放过kyle的愧疚。  
“sorry，我不是故意的，但是这样真的很爽。”craig说着，把kyle抵在墙上，尽管话语足够诚恳和温柔，但是内容却含糊不清，“宝贝，你不爽吗？背着stan偷情的日子里你可浪荡得像个婊子—”那叫嚣的欲望却还是将他的动作带向野兽的领域，毫不收敛，完全不留余地。交合的水声和肉体碰撞声交织，响得能在卫生间里荡出回声——除了走廊，卫生间也很便于施展，所以即使craig大胆的把kyle的一条腿抬起来去抽刺无不会显得太拥挤。  
“关你屁事——”kyle哭的稀里哗啦，却不拒绝craig的亲吻，手胡乱抓住着craig的腰身，似乎是想要的得到更多的爱抚，craig会意抱紧了他，下半身的火热在小穴的包裹下更显焦灼，直到逐渐凝聚到一个想要喷发的点，他狠狠顶到穴心深处，粗重的喘息和越发强烈的力道让kyle意识到他大概要射了，心剧烈的跳着，如同这激情的欢爱，烧开了锅。  
“当然关我屁事，毕竟是我和你在做爱。”  
“哈啊.....别再胡说八道了，craig——”  
“fuck，我要射了……”craig沙哑低沉的呻吟，滚热的鼻息刺激着kyle的后颈，他忍不住张口，咬住皮肤稚嫩的后颈，在上面留下一个个渗出血来的齿印。  
“别……拔出去啦……”微妙的断句使得这句话的含义究竟如何无从得知，kyle被咬疼了，想挣扎，结束这罪恶的交合，让craig远离他的生活，但是越挣扎却陷得越深，宛如身陷禁忌爱欲泥沼，无法呼吸。在猛烈的抽插下，他感受到体内的巨物颤抖着，随后一阵热流灌入身体里，满溢着渴求和满足，“啊……啊嗯……”  
“哈……”craig如愿以偿，中出过后终于能稍微冷静了些，在看到kyle脖颈上的齿印，吻痕，以及沾满了精液的屁股和穴缝，他亲了亲kyle的头发，很明显听到了kyle类似于猫科动物似得不满意的低吼声。  
怪可爱的。  
“……你他妈畜生……”kyle抽了下鼻子想要维护面子，但还是被craig架起来的一瞬间看到了哭肿的眼睛。craig心脏漏跳一拍，同时吓得不轻，把kyle惹急了恐怕又是几周见不到人影——即便下半身在抽出来之后还见鬼的硬着。  
“我是的话，那你也是。”craig耸了耸肩，从洗漱柜上取了点卫生纸乱给kyle擦擦黏糊糊的下半身，怎料kyle冷哼一声软在craig怀里再不动弹。  
“kyle？”craig有些疑惑。  
过了半分钟，kyle突然闷闷的开口：“.....我不知道我这样做会是什么后果，我觉得我真恶心。”  
“我不介意继续维持这种关系。”craig轻飘飘的语气像是满不在乎，即使内心深处，他想用各种阴险又肮脏的方式把kyle永远的囚禁在身边。  
但是现在明显不行。  
“算了，回去吧……我没力气了。”kyle勉强支起身子，他想结束了，今天过后再没有更过分的偷情方法，最好在stan回来之前结束。  
六点半。kyle透过虚掩的门看到墙上挂钟的时间，还有一小时stan才能回来，正好可以让craig顺利离开。  
“不行。”  
“为什么？”kyle瞪大眼睛，对于突如其来的拒绝感到吃惊和不悦。他和craig约定好的，每次做爱之后就利索的分开做自己的事情，不要贪恋，不要徘徊，保持距离，对双方都好。  
“我还想抱你，kyle。”craig说着手不老实的在kyle的屁股蛋上揩了把油。“我想把精液射在你和stan的床上，我想彻底的弄脏你。”  
“我是你的跟踪狂，变态....什么都好，kyle，我想狠狠的操你。”  
kyle愣在原地，他不得不在内心承认很喜欢craig对自己说荤话，他觉得自己大概真的是被恶魔诅咒了，或是被眼前的变态控制了。  
他听见自己不受控制的开了口，“……好。”  
craig没再说话，而是扶着kyle走出卫生间，只不过还没等到卧室就把人搂的死死的迫不及待把精神焕发的性器捅进红肿不堪的娇嫩小穴里。  
这里才是归宿。兽性大发的男人满足的叹息。  
即便这的确是偷情。  
“哈……哈啊，你快点…stan一会就回来了……”  
满身香汗的人在叫床，赤红的短发乱糟糟的散在枕头上，胸脯抖动着，小腹一起一伏，小穴被撑得满满，不停的在抽插的空当流出精液，淫靡，放荡，堕落，无法自拔……嘴里说着罪恶又诱人的话。  
kyle听见恶魔在耳边低语，他说，你爱这种感觉，爱这种黑暗又刺激，低级又不可饶恕的勾当。  
“那你叫我吧，kyle，我想听你叫我……”上了发条的血气方刚年轻汉子提出了怪怪的要求。  
“……craig，妈的，哈啊——”kyle被搞得脑子里全是稀粥，趁机提什么要求他都不会拒绝，craig再清楚不过，索性露出点狡猾的一面。  
“叫我狠狠操你。”  
“见鬼去吧……”换来的果然是一阵低声的骂，但是kyle是笑着的，很明显是沉溺于其中的乐趣但是接下来的举动就让他有些惊讶了，kyle将腿缠上craig的腰，双手环住他的脖子，一边喘息着，像是被催眠，游离在梦境与现实之间，“狠狠操我，craig。”  
craig楞了一下，感觉下半身一紧，又胀大几圈，性器兴奋的缴了械，插得kyle又不由自主浪叫好几声，“哈啊……出来了……操……啊啊……craig…craig……”  
就在这时，公寓的门确乎是响了一声被打开，那几声连绵不绝的呼唤也确实让来者听了个清清楚楚。

stan今天回了趟父母家，由于他们忙着考虑旅游的事情，stan便提前回来想要带着kyle出去解决一顿晚饭。不过今天回家的时候他总是有种不好的预感，预感会发生什么怪事。此类想法让他焦虑的胃袋里翻腾，在掏出钥匙打开门的一瞬间更是剧烈——公寓里充斥着一股情欲的热气，陌生的味道夹在的熟悉的味道了，混合出一种令他恶心的气味。  
“在他妈搞什么？kyle？”stan小心翼翼的叫了声，卧室里散落着kyle的衣物，而卫生间的门则是虚掩着的，发出激烈的响声，以及，他最熟悉的，kyle的呻吟声。  
不过与以往不同的是，他没听过kyle如此歇斯底里的破音叫喊，有一瞬间stan甚至有他被人殴打的错觉。  
“操，出什么事了kyle——”  
stan急切而暴躁的走到卫生间推开门，映入眼帘的画面差点让他当场呕吐出来。  
kyle被操干得脑海里一片混乱，即便听到了stan的呼喊，也只是搂着craig的脖子抬头看去，虽然想要喊出stan的名字，但是话语到了嘴边，却成了另外的句子。  
“craig，操我。”

“哈......这下不妙了，宝贝儿。”craig也抬起头，他并不介意用挑衅的目光去迎接stan愤怒和惊讶扭曲在一起的脸，他得逞了，在无数次看到kyle和stan手牵着手互相交换亲吻之后，他得偿所愿，在stan面前让kyle无法说出其他的言语。  
“嘿，stan，你男朋友把我夹得好紧。”craig恢复了原本的腔调，冷漠宛如机械的声音，是挑衅，也是炫耀——好像浑身的汗液和体液，交合的动作，以及身下软成一滩水，频频高潮的kyle都是与他无关的事物。  
stan想转身离开，但是他并没有这么做。面对craig的挑衅，他也无动于衷，满眼尽是缓过神来想要推开craig的kyle，以及他并没打算就此停止吮吸肉棒的下半身。  
胃袋在翻腾，心跳在加速。  
从未见过的画面令stan不知所措，他浑身都酥麻得无法动弹，不清楚现在究竟是愤怒还是难过，或者，兴奋？  
不。他皱了皱眉，自己可并没有什么特殊的癖好，比如看着自己的恋人被别的男孩操到言语不清……但是他罪恶的发现自己的裆部产生了反应。  
“操。见鬼的。craig，你他妈为什么在这。”他面无表情的忍不住骂道，并不希望craig回答他。  
“stan？哈啊——stan....”kyle有些慌乱，他希望stan是愤怒的，仿佛这样罪恶才能得到救赎。但站在门口的男孩并没有对他露出任何愤怒的表情，反而默默地走到他和craig的面前，缓慢蹲下来，用手托住kyle滚热的脸蛋。  
“嘿，kyle，你在做什么？”

stan难以置信地问道。

TBC


End file.
